Sakuno:: A star
by KonShinNo
Summary: Well, I've been working on this! Though the exciting stuff starts from Chapter 2, which I'm still working on.


**Hey guys! I've been twirling with this idea for DAYS! Sakuno's a Racing prodigy in real life and she's given an opportunity to become a child star. She's also gonna be starring in one of Japan's latest films! Now how could things get any better? Or worse??**

**Chapter::1**

Friday

Sakuno: *Opens the front door of her house* I'm back!

Sumire: Oh! Sakuno! I have a BIG Surprise for you!

*There's a woman sitting in the living room with her grandma*

Sumire: Well Sakuno, meet Ms. Tsukino Nakazawa. She's a movie director. She's been searching for new actors for her upcoming film and the surprise is that she wants you to take the main role! Isn't that great??

Sakuno: *shocked* _what the heck?_ I…I…uh…well I…

Sumire: Now dear, I know you very well. You might feel very strange at the beginning and I know about how shy you are. But you've got to change. You can't remain like this for the rest of your life now can you? So I say you do this. Not for fame or money, but for experience that'll help you later. Okay?

Sakuno: _I hope she knows what she's doing with me…_ o-okay…

Sumire: That's my girl.

Tsukino: Great! That's WONDERFUL!

Sakuno: Umm…excuse me…but how did you find me? And what makes you think that I'm perfect for your main role?

Tsukino: *smiles* Well, I've been observing you ever since I came back from Bolivia last week. You've got perfect hair, a great face, and a sweet voice, and I also heard that you were a karting prodigy. But your role is pretty tomboyish-*looks at her watch* Oh dear! I've got an appointment! I'll see you tomorrow at 5:00 pm.

Sakuno: uh…okay _Man!_ _Is this ALL because of me being a stupid racing prodigy???_

Tsukino: And don't forget! You're accepted! You're gonna be a STAR! Thank you very much Ms. Sumire Ryuzaki for letting your granddaughter into our film world! *Leaves*

Sakuno: *drops her bag onto the sofa set* Grandma…I…

Sumire: Can't Do this. Right?

Sakuno: Well…

Sumire: Now, Sakuno. The film world's got its dark side and nice side. The disturbance from fans, the acting, etc. CAN be awful. But later, you'll have enough of confidence to travel around the world. On your OWN. You can be self sufficient. No one would need to protect you. You can live on Your Own.

Sakuno: _Not one of grandma's lectures again…I'd rather act for the rest of my life then hear one of those!!_ Okay grandma! I can do this.

Sumire: Great. Now go have a nice hot bath and do your homework. Oh yeah…I almost forgot. You won't be going to school for the next one month. That's because of the movie. And then, from later on you'll need to work hard on your studies. This movie's gonna take 5-6 months so you better be ready for it.

Sakuno: _ONE MONTH?_ Okay Grandma. I know I can do this.

Sumire: *smiles*

The Next day

5:00 pm

Tsukino: Okay Sakuno, let's get your role on the move!

Sakuno: Okay.

Tsukino: Your name is Akira Kaira. You're a racing prodigy, and twelve years old. You live with your grandma Miyuki Kaira, cousin [paternal] and two boys, who're under your grandma's care as their parents are in USA and won't be coming back in a LONG time. Your cousin's name is Akino Kaira, and she's 10. Kosuke and Rei Hina stay with your grandma. They study in the same school as your Akino. Kosuke's 12 and Rei's 10. And as usual, they both have their respective fan clubs in school. Now, so much for them, lets see where you are!

Sakuno:sounds interesting. *smiles*

Tsukino: You were sent to the USA at the age of 6 to live with a lady called Ms. Haruka Minamoto. So, then, now after 6 years, you've come back to Japan. And you're the centre of attraction as you join the same school as Akino, Rei and Kosuke, have hard times with Kosuke and Akino as you treat Rei like a younger brother but treat the other two like mega-dweebs. Your admirers at school form a fan club in just days. And when they come to know that you're a racing prodigy, the club grows. Oh yes, and you out-drive EVERYONE at the Kazane Racing Centre, and within a month you're introduced to Formula one.

Sakuno: cool……_I just hope she won't make me drive a Formula one racing car…I can't even operate a GEAR BOX_

Tsukino: oh yeah, I hope you know how to handle a gear box because you'll have to drive a formula one racing car on your own. We didn't look for substitutions because I very well know that you're a racing prodigy in real life. And if you don't, we can very well teach within a month. Oh yes and you better not crash cuz it adds up to 20,000 dollars for repairs.

Sakuno: Oh…I'm sorry but I can't operate a gearbox and thank you very much if your team could teach me.

Tsukino: Not a problem dear!

Sakuno: okay then.

Tsukino: Now, back into the story. So there you are, a great life, a racing prodigy, etc, etc, when your cousins and the brothers wanna find out about you. They have their reasons of course! You're always so strange, cold at heart, a ghostly personality and always taking advantages of your opponent's weaknesses. They wanted to know about your past. One day, when you're gone for the rookie's tournament to Osaka with Ms. Minamoto who's come back to Japan to see you, Akino, Rei and Kosuke request your grandmother to tell them bout your past. Your Grandmother starts:: SIX YEARS AGO. Your father and mother always wanted a child and when they did, they were overjoyed. At the age of six, you were taken to your grandmother's temple residence because your parents, had to leave to the USA and couldn't take you with them due to certain reasons. So after a sad good-bye, you develop a liking towards your grandmother. Akino was there too. But she was just two years old. Akino even said that she couldn't remember any of that. And as we all know, disaster ALWAYS strikes. One fine night your grandmother receives a phone call from some of your dad's friends that there was a blast in Chicago, and that your parents were missing. The strongest possibility was that they were dead. Dead. Dead……Miyuki Kaira couldn't believe those words. She tried her best to explain to you that your parents were dead and once they were dead, they would never come back. She expects you to cry out loud. And you do, but not for long. That night, when you lie down in bed, you have a strange nightmare. You see a figure of a dragon standing right in front of you. It has an eerie, scary voice, and it absorbs into your body and forms a scar on your face, on your fore-head, that resembles 火, the kanji for Fire. The next day, you tell your grandmother everything, and she could see that the scar was disappearing. She has no doubt that you were the successor of the Onmyoji Clan, the one which your grandmother belongs to. She understands that Japan isn't a safe place for you. That's when a mysterious woman, named Haruka Minamoto asks your grandmother if she could take you to the USA. When questioned, she tells her that she's a widow and she loves children, and that she was going to the USA and could take someone with her. Your grandmother, surprisingly, saw familiarities between Haruka and your mother. Thus she leaves you with her, and you end up in the USA. One day, when you had just come to know your new home in the USA, Ms. Minamoto takes you to a kart racing centre, just for you to se those drivers drive. That's when something inside you wakes up and you make a big fuss about wanting to drive. Ms. Minamoto, after a lot of consolation, however gives you a chance and gets you to drive one of the karts. You listen carefully to the instructions and jump onto it. You begin to drive. You surprisingly take full control over the kart and drive excellently to everyone's surprise, and manage to beat the driver with the fastest record. Ms. Minamoto is speechless. The manager of the driving centre, a karting and formula one expert, studies your driving style and reveals to Ms. Minamoto that you're a racing prodigy.

And as for that invisible scar on your forehead, it's neutral. Your grandmother then explains that Akino's also from the Onmyoji Clan, except that she could only control fire, and that the no sooner she realizes the master-control, she's gonna be okay. The boys are ascendants from the Fuyure Family, and they can control water.

*Sakuno's all ears*

Tsukino: The capital's always under attack and no one can see those darn ayakashi but you guys. So there ya have it. And in one of the final battles, it is revealed that you somehow release the dragon lord's full power, and seal the ayakashi away. It is also revealed that Ms. Minamoto is your mother. She survived the blast, but the reason behind why your grandmother couldn't recognize her was because she had a plastic-surgery as her face was severely injured. The movie ends with going 5 years in the future, to find that you guys are okay now, you've become a major chit-chat machine and Kosuke's got a C-R-A-Z-Y liking towards you if you know what I mean. It ends with you trying an attempt murder on your grandmother when she announces that he's gonna be your fiancé. Its supposed to be funny……Sakuno?

Sakuno: …………………………………

Tsukino: SAKUNO!

Sakuno: *wakes up from her trance* huh? What? It's over? That's it?

Tsukino: well yes.

Sakuno: *jumps up* I LOVE IT! WHEN CAN I START? WHEN WHEN WHEN?

Tsukino: Geez Sakuno, you're active today! *sweat drops*

Sakuno: SURE I AM!

Tsukino: Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you about the actors!

Sakuno: *crashes down onto the sofa set* uh-oh

Tsukino: Here's the chart::

Name Actor/Actress

Akira Kaira Sakuno Ryuzaki

Akino Kaira Natsuko Akiyuki

Rei Hina Ryosuke Kazami

Kosuke Hina Jin Konomi

Haruka Minamoto Aiko Moritaka

Miyuki Kaira Satomi Fuyuki

Sakuno: That's not enough for a cast…right?

Tsukino: Of course its not! Those are just the main characters!

Sakuno AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE???

Tsukino: Well, we need a BIG BUNCH of people for a movie you know.

Sakuno: Oh just wonderful.

Tsukino: Let's start in one week time!

Sakuno: NO PROBLEM!!

Meanwhile, at school:

Tomoka: I wonder what's up with Sakuno…

Horio: You mean you dunno?

Tomoka: Well, her grandma told me that she had some VERY important work to do and so she wouldn't be too free from now on…

Horio: That's weird! For Sakuno

*the both of them sigh*

Ryoma: Hmmm…_like I care about 'stoolong_.

**Well? I know its filled with…new stuff perhaps? I'm working' on chapter 2.**


End file.
